


Asking for Help

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [51]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, Sea mechanic, just my two babies no big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 51 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Sea Mechanic with the prompt: Sit down, I'll get it.





	Asking for Help

“Luna you can’t walk.” Raven spoke, watching as the grounder woman tried to get up.

“I’m fine Raven.” Luna tells her as she tried to get up from the bed that she had been lying in. Still she had not been successful starting to stumble and grabbing onto a nearby table for support.

“Luna please.” Raven quickly made her way over and wrapped her arm around Luna supporting her so that she wouldn’t fall. “You can’t keep doing this you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Luna looked at her helplessly but nodded. She knew that Raven meant well so she was not going to fight her on this. “I just…” 

“You just what, Luna?” Raven asks, moving to get Luna down onto the bed. She was relieved that Luna was not fighting her on this. Once Luna was down on the bed Raven moved to put the blanket back over her trying to get her comfortable.

“I’m thirsty I just wanted to get some water.” Luna tells her as she sat up in the bed.

Raven frowned, “Oh Luna why didn’t you say anything?”

“I am perfectly capable of getting myself a drink of water, Raven. I am not a child that needs help doing such simple things.” Luna tells her, a stubborn look twisting onto usually emotionless features.

Raven chuckled and shook her head at the woman. “As the queen of not asking for help I can tell you that sometimes you have to just grin and bear it. This is one of those times for you Luna so sit down, I’ll get it.”

The grounder gives the sky girl a contemplative look as if she is considering the idea. Luna knows that Raven is right so she simply nods not wanting to say out loud that she needed the help in fear of someone else hearing.

Raven had a relieved look on her face and quickly turned leaving to go to the other side of the room. Once she had a cup of water she made her way back over, setting it on the table next to Luna. The two exchanged a look for a few moments before Luna picked up the glass and took a drink of the water.

A few beats of silence passed before Luna set down the glass and spoke. “Thank you, Raven.”

“Hey don’t mention it.” Raven tells her with a wink before making her way back over to the computers.


End file.
